


don't be afraid, it's only love

by dryadfiona



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko is new to this whole dating thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be afraid, it's only love

**Author's Note:**

> for cora: i hope you feel better!

"So where are we going for our date, Sayaka?"

"Out to dinner!"

"Where, though?"

"We could go to this French place--"

"Laaaaaaame."

"Or we could go to that diner around the corner from your apartment."

"Sweet, haven't gotten a chance to go there yet!"

"Alright, off we go."

\--

"I'm gonna order  _all of these_."

"Kyoko, there is no way you can eat all of these cakes, and I know you won't leave until you finish them, so. No."

"Babe, you said I could get anything I wanted."

"I also said within reason."

"Ugh, fine. A slice of strawberry cheesecake, please."

"That does look delicious."

"Then can we have two forks, please?"

\--

"Holy  _shit._ I'm coming here every day and I'm ordering a slice of this."

"It's right by my apartment, I'll get it for you."

"Haha, sappy."

"Shut  _up,_ we're on a date, if I can't be sappy here, where can I be?"

"I know, I'm just teasing."

\--

"This date has been really fun, Sayaka. Maybe we could have another one sometime?"

"Of course! But next time you're paying."

"Deal."

"..."

"You know, Sayaka, I may be new to all this, but I'm pretty sure another traditional date staple is--"

"...you taste like strawberry cheesecake."

"Well,  _obviously,_ we both just had three slices of it."

"You're killing the moment here, Kyoko."


End file.
